BJ006: Crisis in Lillycove City!
It’s the next day and Jon and Ryan are at the table, going over their notes that they took from Granite Cave and Pacifidlog town. Jon: There’s a few connections to the paintings at Granite Cave but nothing definitive. Ryan: “I hope we can actually do this if we come across these two. Primal Reversion sounds like it could wind up having very, very bad consequences.” Jon: Especially in the wrong hands. But with Joe and Team Flare taking some energy from the Cave of Origin, they may be able to access Primal Reversion. I’m not sure. Jon sighs. Ryan: “Feeling the pressure of all this responsibility now? I know I would.” Jon: A bit, but also the feeling of not being able to do anything. Ryan: “Hey! The Jon Spencer I know doesn’t let that sort of thing get to him! He powers through and always finds a solution to a problem. I know this is hard, but I have faith in you! Everyone does!” Jon: How can you try and get one step ahead of Team Flare if they already have plans. I, sorry, we need to intercept them or stop one of their plans from working. I was hoping this would help with finding out the next step. Ryan: “Oh. Well, I still have faith in you, along with everyone else in Hoenn. You’ve beaten Team Flare before! You’ve thought up amazing strategies! In the time that I’ve known you, I’ve learned that, no matter how impossible a situation is, there’s always a way out of it. So let’s keep going!” Nate walks in. Jon: Anything? Nate: No. Jon: Damn it! Ryan: “That doesn’t mean we can’t still stop them. Maybe we should check the Cave of Origins again, in case they’re using it as a hideout.” Nate: Nice idea, but if they were, the gym leader would have contacted us. Jon: And with no location on where Groudon and Kyogre are.. Jon sighs, but heavier this time. Ryan: “We can’t give up! Like I said, being with you has taught me to try to power through a situation. So let’s power through this one!” Jon: I know, but with no indication. A Gastly appears. Nate: A Gastly? Gastly then uses Hypnosis on everyone, putting them to sleep. After a while, Nate and Ryan wake up and see Jon gone. There is a red symbol on the table. Ryan: “What happened? Where’s Jon?” He sees the symbol, and slams a fist down on the table. Ryan: “Those A-holes!” Nate: It’s not team Flare. It’s the symbol of Team Magma. Ryan: “Oh great. One ‘team’ was bad enough! What do we do? We don’t know where they took him!” Nate: They have an old base in Lillycove City. Their base was inside a cave. Ryan: “C’mon! We have a friend, and in your case a brother, to save!” Nate: Ok let’s go.' 'They both go out to the ranch and see Noivern and Fearow. Nate: With Talonflame taking some damage yesterday, we’ll be taking Fearow and Noivern. Ryan: “Right.” Being more familiar with the latter Pokemon, Ryan and Quilladin climb on Noivern’s back. Nate climbs on Fearow, and the two Pokemon take off. It takes a while, but eventually they reach Lillycove City. The Flying Types land on the ground, and the two trainers and Quilladin dismount. Ryan: “Lead the way Nate. You’re the only one of us who actually knows where the cave is.” Nate walks to the east and then the cave becomes visible. Both Nate and Ryan enter the cave and two magma grunts stand in their way. Magma grunt: You aren’t getting past! Both Magma Grunts send out Linoone. Nate sends out his Raichu, and Ryan sends out Treecko. Ryan: “Quick Attack!” Treecko dashes towards one of the Linoone. Magma Grunt: Double Edge! The Linoone uses Double Edge and hits Treecko back towards Ryan, causing a bit of damage. Nate: Iron Tail! Raichu uses Iron Tail at one of the Linoone, but that Linoone dodges. Ryan: “Mega Drain!” Treecko drains a bit of energy from one of the Linoone, healing himself. Ryan (thinking): ‘Huh, didn’t think Treecko actually had Mega Drain. Must’ve learned it by sparring back in the lab.” Magma Grunt: Use Blizzard! Both Linoone use Blizzard and the move hits both Treecko and Raichu, causing major damage to Treecko. Nate: Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt and hits one of the Linoone. Ryan: “Good first battle Treecko, but if I’m gonna be facing Ice Type moves, you’re not the right Pokemon to use.” Treecko nods, and Ryan returns him to his Pokeball. The trainer brings Delphox out in Treecko’s place. Ryan: “Use Ember!” Delphox fires Ember in the direction of both Linoone. Nate: Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt. Both Ember and Thunderbolt hits the Linoone knocking them out. The two Magma Grunts return their Pokemon then run off. Ryan returns Delphox and runs after the Grunts, determined to find Jon. The trainer abruptly trips on a rock, causing him to roll forward and reveal himself to the Grunts. Ryan: “Ouch…” The Grunts suddenly grab him, and carry him off. Ryan: “No! No-no-no-no! Help!” The Grunts reach the Team Magma base, and once inside, they carry Ryan to a cage and toss him in. Ryan: “Oof!” The Grunts shut the cage door and lock it. When they’re gone, Ryan looks around, then jumps as a familiar face is in the cage with him.' '''Ryan: “Jon! That’s a relief. Are you okay?” Jon: Yeah. What are you doing here? Ryan: “Nate and I came to rescue you. Like I told Nate yesterday when I asked about going to Granite Cave, I know you would’ve probably handled it, but I feel obligated to do this as a friend.” Jon: Okay, but I meant in the cage. I thought you two would have been,acting like ninja’s. Did you bring any of my Pokemon? Ryan: “Only Fearow and Noivern. Anyway, we ran into some Grunts, battled said Grunts, the Grunts ran off, I followed and tripped, and I got captured.” Jon: Where are Fearow and Noivern now? Ryan: “Nate and Quilladin should be with them at the mouth of the cave. That’s where we met the Grunts.” Jon: As long as Noivern and Fearow stay clear, that’ll be good. Got any Pokemon who could get us out? Ryan: “Delphox might.” '''He tries to reach for his pocket, but discovers he’s been cuffed. Looking again, he sees Jon has as well.' Ryan: “Can you try? The Pokeballs I’ve got my Pokemon in are in my left vest pocket. They should be easy to get, as they’re in their smaller state.” Jon: I can try. A bit uncomfortable, Ryan twitches. Eventually, all five Pokeballs are retrieved. Ryan: “Darn it, I’ve really gotta label these. I can’t remember whose Pokeball is whose. It’s the incident with the Lapras all over again!” He takes the Pokeballs from Jon, taking one of the red-topped ones in his left hand and enlarging it. Luckily, when he presses the button, it’s Delphox who pops out of it. Ryan: “Whew, first try. Delphox, can you melt the handcuffs enough so we can manipulate the metal, but not get burned?” Delphox nods, using a small Ember on each set of cuffs. Soon, Ryan and Jon are able to free themselves. Delphox melts the lock on the door, and the trio escapes...only to get caught again a few minutes later, this time by Maxie, the leader of Team Magma. Ryan: “Oh, come on. Alright, looks like we’ll have to fight our way out!” Maxie: “Don’t think it’s going to be that easy.” He sends out a Camerupt. Ryan pulls out his Pokedex. Pokedex: “Camerupt, the Fire/Ground Type Eruption Pokemon and the evolved form of Numel. The humps on a Camerupt’s back will erupt like volcanoes if the Pokemon is angered. Camerupt are commonly found in the craters of volcanoes.” Ryan pockets his Pokedex. Ryan (sneering): “Perfect for the leader of Team ‘Magma’. Luckily, though Camerupt may be stronger physically, I know a possible type weakness!” Delphox steps back, and Ryan sends out Greninja. Ryan: “It may be risky, but it works.” Maxie: “Rock Slide” Camerupt uses Rock Slide towards Greninja. Ryan: “Water Pledge.” Greninja sends three pillars of water in Camerupt’s direction. The attack not only blocks Rock Slide, but also hits Camerupt. But though damage was taken, it was not much. Maxie: “Now, Flash Cannon!” Camerupt uses Flash Cannon and hits Greninja. Greninja is holding, but has been damaged. Ryan: “Quick Attack!” Maxie: “Flash Cannon!” The attacks collide, causing an explosion. When the resulting smoke clears, Greninja falls forward onto the ground. Ryan: “Good effort Greninja.” He returns the Water Type to his Pokeball. Maxie: “Seems we’ve underestimated you Spencer. Your friend was smart, using a Water Type against a Fire Type. But let’s see if he can actually save you.” Ryan snarls, then remembers Delphox’s emotional connection with him. He calms down. Ryan: “Don’t worry Jon, I’ll get you out of here.” He sends out Vivillon. Ryan: “Poison Gust!” Vivillon spits out Poison Powder, then uses Gust to sending in Camerupt’s direction. Maxie: “Use Fire Blast!” Camerupt uses Fire Blast and cancels out the attack. Ryan: “String Shot!” Vivillon fires String Shot towards Camerupt. The move hits. Maxie: “Flash Cannon!” Vivillon dodges the move. Ryan: “Gust!” Vivillon flaps her wings hard, causing a wind to pick up. The move hits Camerupt, but not much damage is dealt. Maxie: “Fire Blast!” Ryan: “Dodge it!” But he was too late. Not only was Vivillon hit, but the move was strong enough to knock her out. Ryan: “Argh!” He sends Vivillon back into her Pokeball. Ryan: “I...I...I failed.” He drops to his knees. Ryan: “I’d be a fool if I tried using Treecko again. I....I failed to save one of my best friends.” ' Suddenly, a blast of hot air hits him from behind. He turns his head, and sees Delphox has become Ryan-Delphox. The fire orb disappears from around Ryan-Delphox, and everyone can see her clearly. Some of Delphox’s fur had become brown and scruffy, like Ryan’s hair. Additionally, markings had appeared around her eyes. These were similar in shape to Ryan’s glasses. Spikes of fur had also appeared on Delphox’s shoulders. Ryan-Delphox also seems to be taller than before.' Ryan: “Hang on a second…” He muses for a moment, then gasps Ryan: “My theory was right Jon! You were the key! Ryan-Delphox is stabilized!” Jon: Now you have done it. Show them your full power! Ryan: “You heard him Delphox. Use Hyper Beam!” Ryan-Delphox fires Hyper Beam towards Camerupt. The attack hits, causing a significant amount of damage. Maxie hits his Mega Ring and Camerupt mega evolves. Jon: Mega Camerupt. Maxie: Earth Power! Mega Camerupt uses Earth Power towards Ryan-Delphox. The move hits, but now that she’s fully stable, Ryan-Delphox is barely affected. Ryan: “Jon, can you keep the battle going? I need to do something.” Without waiting for an answer, he dashes off, running into a different part of the cave. When he stops, he brings out Treecko. Ryan: “Treecko, I need you to evolve into Sceptile.” Treecko (Confused): “Cko?” Ryan shows Treecko the Mega Ring and the Mega Stone. Ryan: “Sceptile can Mega Evolve. Ryan-Delphox is good, but she may need help.” Treecko ponders this, then shakes his head. Ryan: “Didn’t really expect you to to be honest. Could you at least wear it? It won’t activate until you evolve into Sceptile though.” Treecko agrees to this, and Ryan fixes the Mega Stone into a collar he had made, and attaches the collar to Treecko’s neck. Ryan: “There. Comfy?” Treecko (smiling): “Tree.” Ryan: “C’mon.” When they get back to the battle, Ryan-Delphox and Mega Camerupt are both exhausted. Ryan: “Delphox, unleash the ‘Secret Weapon’!” Ryan-Delphox fires Ember/Hyper Beam, and the attack brings Mega Camerupt to the ground. Mega Camerupt turns back into Camerupt in a flash of light. Ryan: “See? I believe in Delphox, and when she’s at her best, like right now, she can beat anyone!” Maxie: “Tch.” Maxie returns Camerupt. With a swish of his coat, the leader of Team Magma turns around and walks away. Ryan: “Alright!” Ryan-Delphox turns back into Delphox. Just then, Quilladin and Nate show up. Ryan (to Nate): “You just missed a big milestone! Delphox and I are stable! We can access Ryan-Delphox perfectly now!” Nate: Nice. With Jon rescued, let’s get out of here. Raichu, Flash! Raichu uses Flash and a big light appears. Everyone uses this as a chance to escape. A long while later, everyone is at Jon’s Ranch. Ryan: “I had a feeling you were the key to getting Ryan-Delphox stable Jon. With all the time we spent together back during our Kalos journeys, it sort of just….I don’t know, felt right. Honestly though, now that that’s happened, I think I need a break from ‘our’ jobs.” Jon: Do you mean you're going back to Kalos? Or just some rest and recuperation? Ryan: “Hey, I’m not going back after all this time. Nah, it’s just rest and recuperation. You’re gonna be stuck with me until we stop the Primal Reversion!” He laughs. Jon: It’s not Primal Reversion we need to stop. It’s how Team Flare are going to be using it, that’s what we have to stop. Ryan: “Anyway, I think I’m going to take a nap. See you two later.” He goes to the sitting room, and rolls out his sleeping bag. Within minutes, he’s inside and asleep. Narrator: After Jon was kidnapped. Ryan and Nate went after him to save him from Team Magma. However, it wasn’t known why Team Magma kidnapped Jon. Ryan and Delphox were able to achieve the complete Ryan-Delphox form. Now, with Jon rescued, Ryan heads to sleep.